


Night Jobs

by poorguyssheadissspinning



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorguyssheadissspinning/pseuds/poorguyssheadissspinning
Summary: “Down in the Bowery.” Jack’s answer could barely be heard as his gaze fell to the floor.“That’s where you were? Down… down there? At this time? Jack, what were you doing?” His voice was urgent as he gently tilted Jack’s face upwards with his other hand.“I was standin’ outside Columbia Hall, what do you think I was doin’.” Jack shot back, his eyes dropping to the floor again.





	Night Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> whomst wants angst 
> 
> davey finds out was some newsies do for cash when times are hard 
> 
> kind of trigger warning for non-con? it’s about newsies’ involvement in prostitution, there’s nothing graphic though 
> 
> slight javid shipping ahead

“Hey.” Davey’s voice was quiet when Jack cracked open the door. It was far past midnight. Jack could have sworn he saw the beginnings of the sun in the East on his walk back to the lodge. 

“Davey! What are you still doin’ up? And what are you doin’ here? You should be at h-“ Jack started, his voice a whisper. 

“I was waiting for you. Where were you? What were you doing out so late?” Davey asked, crossing the floor to where Jack was standing. He reached for his hand, but Jack pulled away, only for a second, and Davey paused before resting his hand on Jack’s arm instead. “Jack? Where were you?” 

“Night job.” Was all Jack said in reply. 

“Night job? What’s a night job?” Davey raised, gripping Jack’s arm a little tighter. 

“Down in the Bowery.” Jack’s answer could barely be heard as his gaze fell to the floor. 

“That’s where you were? Down… down there? At this time? Jack, what were you doing?” His voice was urgent as he gently tilted Jack’s face upwards with his other hand. 

“I was standin’ outside Columbia Hall, what do you think I was doin’.” Jack shot back, his eyes dropping to the floor again. 

He remembered the first time he’d met a man outside one of the clubs in the Bowery. 

 

He was 15. He had been standing outside Little Bucks with an older boy who lived in the lodge. A man stumbled out of the bar and into the boy’s embrace. The boy kissed him and ran his arms up and down the man’s chest until they disappeared into an alley, the boy telling Jack to be safe. 

Jack was alone until another man greeted him. The man gave Jack his money and took him back to a room in an old building that the man claimed was his. 

Jack hardly made a noise the whole night. 

Jack barely remembered what happened in that tiny room, he could only vaguely recall throwing on his clothes in the early, early hours of the morning, slipping out of the building and making his way back to the lodge. 

Jack might have forgotten if he hadn’t woken up the next morning, sore in places he’d rather not mention. 

 

“Jack, you don’t have to do that!” Davey’s worried voice brought him back to the present. 

“When papes don’t sell, you do what you gotta do to make ends meet. Race does it. Finch has. JoJo has. I do it so hopefully kids like Romeo won’t ever have to.”

In an instant, Davey’s arms were around Jack. Not a second later, he jumped back. 

“I’m sorry! Is that okay?” Davey asked quietly. Jack only nodded, and he was pulled back into Davey, holding him like both their lives depended on it. “Jack.” Davey whispered into Jack’s ear. Jack hummed in response, still being held so close he wasn’t sure who’s heartbeat he was feeling. “If you ever need anything, please tell me, okay? You’re my best friend, Jack.” He murmured, his nose still buried in Jack’s hair. 

“Can we go to bed now?” Jack asked meekly. 

“’Course. Let’s go.” He half carried Jack up the stairs to the bedroom, where Race was wide awake, sitting up in his bunk. 

“Was he-” Race started, before Davey silently nodded his head, and he and Jack settled into the bed, the room only lit by the weak light of the pale moon streaming in through the window.


End file.
